rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elsa
'''Elsa is a character played on World 42 by Ellen. A Dragonkin Worshipper whose job is to learn about the outside world, she spends her time wandering, converting, and learning.' Biography Born in Lumbridge, Elsa grew up being taught within the Wizard's tower as a fire mage. When the Worshippers invaded, she met them with some resistance and resenting the oppression they brought. As she was a Saradominist, she refused to convert. One day, she met a Hadean(priest/scholar) and struck up a conversation. He said to her that the Southern Gods were false; how they had kept her from working for the good of humanity, separating them by allegiances. The words stuck. She converted soon after, taking up the mantle of the Worshippers, and spent time amongst the relgious caste. Her intelligence and abilities made her be accepted into the Hadean rank. Due to her nature and dedication, she was permitted to do a job a bit different from most priests- spreading the word, traveling, and above all, learning. Appearance Elsa has her dark brown hair cut into a layered, short colour. She appears to be of Misthalani descent; with pale grey eyes and a friendly face that would mark any as trustworthy. She's got her fair share of scars, mostly from her time in slavery, but they're well-hidden. It is perhaps a character note in itself that she is rather unassuming in her looks. She wears, for the most part, clothing that would easily mark her as a southerner; a long brown coat, with sturdy trousers and good boots that are meant for walking. She holds a well-worn walking stick, carved with a few words in runic terms; they hold knowledge of where she has been. Within her pockets she has a pair of wickedly sharp adamant daggers; but she doesn't use them unless needed. Rarely seen without her cavalier hat, she would, by all terms, be considered a Southerner easily. The only outward item to suggest otherwise would be her amulet; holding a ruby on it, it has the visage of a dragon embossed on it; which she uses for identification around other Sacred Children. Personality Elsa is, first and foremost, an incredibly manipulative person. She considers herself good with people, and, in fact, she is- and she uses that to her advantage to get what she wants. That being said, she had good intentions, and whether it's guiding somebody to the way of the Winged Lords or guiding them through a tough time in their life, she can and will use her "people skills" to help. Easily blending in, she takes her time to learn and discuss other cultures. Really, they fascinate her. Showing kindness is not out of the question for her. Being from the culture she is, she has no real opposition to violence, but she'll avoid it when she can and doesn't particularly enjoy bloodshed. Abilities *Wonderful at blending into different cultures; she can speak Common, the Worshipper Tongue, and various bits and pieces of other languages that she is learning quickly. *If required, she can fight with a sword and shield fairly well; relying on her speed and tactics as opposed to strength. *Able to wield fire magic fairly well. *A decent tracker. Trivia *Else is the first non-religious caste Worshipper character that Ellen has made. *'Except''' she changed her mind, and Elsa is now a Dionyte. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Mage Category:Dragonkin Worshippers